WWE Love Never Ends 5
by Punk21
Summary: something happens to Punk :
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Cm Punk and Kelly Kelly

Punk and Kelly's brother Mike(made up character lol) are best friends. Punk is downstairs with Kelly while her brother is getting ready to go to a club with Punk. Heres what they're saying:

*watching basketball with Punk* Come on Phil(lol) give me the remote!! you know i hate basketball!!!! Punk: Well i like it so im leaving it on! Kelly: Come on Phil let me change it. Punk: well if u want to change it your gonna have to get tyhe remote first *holds it up in the air*

Kelly: ok fine *starts jumping to try to get the remote but falls off the couch and grabs punks shirt with her and he falls on top of her* *looking into his eyes thinking: _Omg i never knew Phil was so hot up close! i guess i never really paid attention! i just hope he will kiss me :]._

Punk thinking: _I know im older than Kelly but ive never noticed how beautiful she is!!! ik im 26 and shes 19 but age really doesnt matter to me right now._ *goes to get off of kelly but she pulls his shirt and he falls back on top of her with their lips clashing* *kelly goes to grab punks fly* Kelly i cant. Its against my lifestyle. Kelly: *sad* but i thought your lifestyle was against bed sex not floor sex *gives a cheeky smile* Punk: well i guess your right *starts kissing her again now going toward her neck*

Mike comes down but doesnt see Punk and Kelly on the floor. Mike: Punk!!!! where r u? Punk: oh shit!!!!!! Kelly be quiet he wont see us unless he comes around towards the back of the couch. Kelly: ok *whispering* Mike: Punk???? Kelly??? where the hell are you guys?????? Punk gets up. Im right here!! Mike: what the hell were u doing down there??? Punk: oh well Kelly lost an earing and i was helping her look for it. *nudges kelly which meant that she had to take her earing out and pretend she just found it* Kelly: Found it! *stands up and holds her earing out*

Mike: Oh ok then we better get going *walks outside* Kelly: *kisses punk again* Punk: KELLY!!!! your brother is right outside and if he catches us this is tyour fault *kisses her back* Kelly: promise me you'll come and get me tonight. You can sneak in through the back window through my room. I'll be waiting *kisses punk one more time and he leaves*

Midnight: (Mike is sleeping and Kelly is waiting for Punk/Phil) Punk: *puts a ladder up against the house and climbs into Kelly's room* Kelly: you made it!!! *runs over and kisses punk* Punk: Yupp i just couldnt resist seeing you. But if your brother wakes up what am i supposed to do??? Kelly: Well idk hide under the bed or something Punk: ok *lays next to Kelly in her bed and hugs her while she falls asleep* I love u he whispers (Mike hears a noise and gets up) Kelly: oh shit Mike is coming! Hide!! *pushes punk off the bed and he hides under the bed*

Mike: whats going on in here?!?!?! i keep hearing things from your room! Kelly: nothing im trying to sleep now stop yelling and go back to sleep!! Mike: if i hear one more noise from this room im coming back in *slams the door behind him* Punk: wow i never realized how mean he is to u! Just a little noise wakes him up and he storms in here!! Kelly: yeah ik he's very protective. Punk: i can see that. *goes back in kellys bed and kisses her head* Kelly: be quiet! the last thing i need is for him to ocme in here and see us laying together in my bed! Punk: ok ok i'll be quiet

OK guys thats it!! I'll try to make the next one by next week so i hope u enjoyed!! Will Mike found out about Punk and Kellys secret love affair?? or will they keep it secret?? find out in the next episode of WWE Love Never Ends


	2. Chapter 5

Worldwide English

(0)

My Videos

Favorites

Playlists

Subscriptions

Inbox

more...

JickieLove198

Account QuickList (0) Help Sign Out

Loading...

Home Subscriptions Videos Shows Channels

Search UploadUpload Video FileRecord from Webcam

John Cena- This Could Be The Year MV

Hello, you either have JavaScript turned off or an old version of Adobe's Flash Player. Get the latest Flash player.

Subscribe

Unsubscribe

RebelliousDivaMedia  
January 25, 2009

(more info)

(less info)

**Want to Subscribe?**  
Sign In or Sign Up now!

Features:John Cena Program:Sony Vegas 8.0 Song:This Could Be The Year Artist:Ryan Star

Features:John Cena  
Program:Sony Vegas 8.0  
Song:This Could Be The Year  
Artist:Ryan Star

Category: Entertainment

Tags:

John Cena Ryan Star This Could Be The Year

URL

Embed

Customize

Loading...

More From: RebelliousDivaMedia

Loading...

Play All Stop Autoplaying | Play Next Play Next

QuickList (0)

1

Clear | Save

Related Videos

Added

3:09

Jeff Hardy- This Could Be The Year

2,869 views

juliarocharibeiro

Added

1:06

Divas "Just Stand Up" // MelinaxAlways

161 views

RebelliousDivaMedia

Added

3:56

John Cena MV - It's Not Over

555 views

RaZePhDaNNyTributeZ

Added

2:14

John Cena Returns Boston Garden

28,822 views

Vilosaraptor22

Added

8:30

Top 10 WWE Superstar Returns

295,282 views

Cloud198422

Added

2:05

John Cena Return promo

4,317 views

Falcon4072

Added

3:26

"This Could Be The Year" 2007 ESPN Montage Feat...

19,579 views

hipchopfilmms

Added

3:22

DBZ- This Could Be The Year

346 views

1224444999999999

Added

3:15

Ryan Star - This Could Be The Year(Full Song)(D...

34,169 views

deadmanwalking2006

Added

3:56

John Cena insults King Booker

498 views

kingpearsy

Added

2:19

WWE 2009 : This could be the moment

856 views

WWE4everRocks

Added

3:23

John Cena Returns at Survivor Series HD Promo 2

9,517 views

sporosvogas56

Added

9:51

John Cena Returns And Wins At Royal Rumble

36,166 views

NintendoMan122

Added

3:15

John Cena Return Tribute

2,527 views

XxHardy657xX

Added

6:55

WWE finishers

280 views

moises1907

Added

3:07

John Cena Titantron 2008

7,461 views

Kehnnady

Added

3:15

WWE Monday Night RAW Live Stream Tonight - John...

2,126 views

pwuniverse

Added

0:35

Melina MV - If You Rock Like Me

536 views

WWEJariaLuvForever

Added

2:02

TNA: Suicide Entrance Theme Song

4,085 views

Demat89

Added

2:57

John Cena- This Could Be The Year MV

312 views

yankeegirl541

Loading...

See all 60 videos

Featured Videos

Added

2:05

Piercing Moment 5-13 - Lost

1,689 views

abclost

Added

3:06

Wild and Crazy Nights!!!

468,829 views

LisaNova

Added

28:17

Look-A-Like: Katherine Heigl

33,306 views

tvguide

Upgrade to Flash Player 10 for improved playback performance. Upgrade Now or More Info.

18 ratings

2,053 views

Favorite

Share

Playlists

Flag

(more share options)

fewer share options

MySpace

Facebook

Send Video

MySpace

Facebook

Twitter

Digg

orkut

Live Spaces

Bebo

hi5

This video will appear on your blog shortly.

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Thank you for sharing this video!

Saving...

Close

This video has been **added** to your Favorites. (Undo)

Close

This video has been **removed** from your Favorites. (Undo)

Loading...

The video has been added to your playlist.

Loading...

Statistics & Data

Loading...

Post a Video Response

Video Responses (0)

This video has **no Responses**. Be the first to Post a Video Response.

Post a Text Comment

Text Comments (12) Options

Loading...

khalid027 (1 month ago) Show Hide

0

Marked as spam

Reply | Spam

woot! awsome video of my fav wrestler! john cena the new world heavyweight champion! wooooooooo! and a fan of spurs btw ;) yay!

aflak45 (1 month ago) Show Hide

0

Marked as spam

Reply | Spam

awesum

CenaFanV2 (1 month ago) Show Hide

0

Marked as spam

Reply | Spam

good work

SaveMe619 (2 months ago) Show Hide

+1

Marked as spam

Reply | Spam

cool nice tribute video John Cena ROCKS !!!!!!!!!

undertakerfan1333 (2 months ago) Show Hide

-8

Marked as spam

Reply | Spam

cena sucks

CenaFanV2 (1 month ago) Show Hide

+1

Marked as spam

Reply | Spam

u sucks

undertakerfan1333 (1 month ago) Show Hide

-7

Marked as spam

Reply | Spam

cena for 5 years old bitch cena suuck cena aint better than noone edge is better the cena fag edge rulez cena is nothing but his 12 years and 5 years old fans cena makeing wwe look pg bitch

brandonbk12 (2 months ago) Show Hide

+1

Marked as spam

Reply | Spam

he was a better wwe champ than whc im jus sayin lol

cenahardy619fan (2 months ago) Show Hide

-2

Marked as spam

Reply | Spam

cena is on smackdown tommorrow!

jeffkarloshardy5 (3 months ago) Show Hide

-4

Marked as spam

Reply | Spam

KE PUUTAAA MIERDAA!!! sXe

Next

Pages: 1 2 ... 

View all 12 comments

Post a Video Response

Comment on this video

Try YouTube in a new web browser!

Download Google Chrome

Search

YouTube Programs Help Legal Discover Contact Us Advertising Help Resources Privacy Policy YouTube on Your Phone Company Info Developers YouTube Handbook Terms of Service YouTube on Your Site Press Room Partnerships Community Help Forums Copyright Notices YouTube RSS Feeds YouTube Blog Content Management Safety Center Community Guidelines TestTube

Add YouTube to your Google homepage

© 2009 YouTube, LLC


End file.
